Jakob "Jake" Kamiya
Jakob "Jake" Kamiya is the Half- Japanese son of Zeus, god of Lightning, Thunder, and King of the Gods. He is 19 years old. History Jakob was born on January 27, 1995 to Zeus and Miam Kamiya. Since Zeus was an absent father, when Miam went into labor, she gave birth to Jakob herself. She died in the proccess, leaving Jakob by himself, crying. He was discovered by his aunt, Rei Kamiya, who was a legacy of Hepheastus and Melinoe and knew of her sister's fling with the God Zeus, but no idea of the result. Knowing her nephew was a demigod, she took him in to protect him. When Jakob was 5, he was introduced to the world of the Gods when he was attacked by a Dracena. Rei saved him using a pair of dual blades she got from relatives, forged by Hephaestus himself. Those blades were to be Jakob's when he got older. Rei told Jakob the truth about himself when he was 8, but Jakob didn't believe her. He truthfully thought she was using that as an excuse to keep him from making friends when he was younger. So, he went outside to play when he wanted to, without telling her. Jakob then encountered Krys, a girl in his class. A wild girl, she was, he was interested in what made her like that. Eventually, they met Julia, Joseph, James, and Kayla (all who met Krys beforehand), and they became good friends. Jakob hung out with Krys so much to the point that he fell in love with her. With his head held high, he asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she accepted. However, their relationship didn't last long as they'd wanted it to. When he and Krys were 14, Joseph was the first to notice how they were always being followed by people in trench coats, but Kayla was the first to say something about it. Jake had remembered what his aunt had said about monsters, and wondered if the stalkers were such. He decided against that abnormal thought, but knew they had to find out why they were following them. Thus, the Brawlers X was created. While everyone else did their parts to get the man, the ones who did the real damage were Jakob and Krys. They're the ones who tortured the man until he died. They're the ones who killed him. Jakob called the meeting to sullenly tell the others, before distancing himself from them. The last time he saw Krys before Camp, he had broken up with her. It was a terrible ordeal, but he did it, and he does not regret it. For a few years, he took his aunt's advice and allowed himself to be trained by her, before going to Camp Half-Blood when he was 16. He waited a full year before his father claimed him. Imagine his surprise when he found out two of his best friends were also his cousins. Appearance Jakob has black hair (as is common of children of Zeus), and green eyes. He usually wears a black and white-striped jacket over a black t-shirt and black pants. His jacket has a small skull on the shoulder, and he has sheaths on his back to hold his two blades. Personality Jakob is a silent guy, who smiles at times, but not much. He's a bit cold to people, and overprotective to his "family", a.k.a. Julia, Joseph, James, Krys, Kayla, and his girlfriend, Sabrina . Other than that, he doesn't care much about anyone. He likes to fight people in the arena, and takes pleasure in watching their pain. He's in love with his girlfriend Sabrina Nightshade, willing to do anything for her. Weapons/Abilities *Ousia- "Essence". That's his black blade, made out of Stygian Iron. It is said to be passed down from generation to generation of great children of Melinoe to him, a legacy. Ousia is said to be blessed by the goddess, with the ability to rip souls from their bodies. *Fulgur- "Lightning". His pale blue blade forged in the River Styx, that blade was made specifically for him by his father (left at Rei's doorstep with Ousia). Jakob can channel lightning through this blade, to use it for an accurate strike. *As a son of Zeus, Jakob can control the weather, air, lightning, and most laws. He also is considered an exceptional leader. He can also fly using the air, and ha s good charisma, if he would ever use it. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Zeus Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Character